Fifth Battles
Story Sunder, Charmcaster, Animo and his frog enter a plain white room, with a series of platforms coming out of the ground on the other side of the room. Charmcaster: That’s interesting. Sunder: I wonder what’s going to appear in this room. Voice: You really want to know? (The group looks up at the platforms, and see Gwen, Xylofreeze, Goat Foo and Pacifista standing there.) Animo: Oh, great. Gwen: Hello, Charmcaster. In our last battle, John prevented me from killing you. Now, however, there is no one who can stop me. Charmcaster: Please. As if you could kill me. Gwen: I’m here simply to fix My King’s mistakes. Bringing you back to life was his greatest mistake. He thought that you would want to kill John, but you were too weak for that. You shouldn’t have even been brought back to life. Charmcaster: (Grasping her fists) Okay. The princess is mine. Animo: Careful. That’s just what she wants. Charmcaster: I know. (Smiles evilly) But I want to kill her. Charmcaster takes to the air, flying at Gwen. The alien drones jump down off the platform, leaving Gwen and Charmcaster alone. The two fire a powerful mana blast at each other, the attacks colliding and causing an explosion. Goat Foo lands on the ground, and thrusts its hooves forward, releasing a giant stream of mana hooves. Sunder spins his axe to repel most of them, but the axe is knocked out of his hands, and Sunder is hit by the attacks. Goat Foo charges in at Sunder, as Sunder pulls on the whip, pulling his axe back in. However, it stops in midair, Xylofreeze using telekinesis to stop it. Goat Foo hits Sunder in the chest, and a giant mana hoof comes out the other side. Sunder gasps, and turns into a purple light. Animo’s frog jumps, dodging a laser fired by Pacifista. It extends its tongue, wrapping around Pacifista’s hand. It pulls the hand away, and it fires a laser in the opposite direction. Then, the frog starts floating in the air, levitated by Xylofreeze. Pacifista fires its mouth laser, going through the frog, causing it to disappear into purple light. Animo falls to the ground, and starts to run. Pacifista fires a hand laser, which pierces Animo, causing him to disappear in purple light. Charmcaster: Adfishio Potentia! (Charmcaster fires several streams of mana at Gwen, who blocks them with mana shields.) Kalecky Erupt! (Charmcaster swings her arms, and Gwen takes her anodite form, flying into the sky. Stone spikes come out of the ground, where Gwen was standing.) Gwen: You really think you can win with such weak spells? I don’t even need spells anymore. (Gwen swings her arms, and Charmcaster is hit by a force of gravity, pinning her to the ground. Then, Charmcaster starts chanting in a dark tone.) What are you doing?! Charmcaster: 'Neo Eradico Itus Vigoratus Contego! '(A darkish yellow mana sphere forms around Gwen, trapping her. She is forced out of her anodite state, as Charmcaster stands up.) Gwen: What did you do?! Charmcaster: That, is my uncle’s legacy. A spell to use a foe’s mana to trap them in a prison of their own mana. Goodbye. (Charmcaster swings her arm, causing a stone spike to break and float in the air. It starts to spin, and flies at Gwen, impaling her. Gwen turns into a purple light, disappearing.) That, felt good. (Pain appears on her face, as the color is drained from it. A hole was created in her chest, as a laser pierces through her.) No. Not again. (Charmcaster turns into purple light. Pacifista has its arm raised, smoke coming out of the tube on its hand.) End Scene John, Lucy and Kevin enter a room with grey walls, with a skywalk for a second level, a lone ladder leading up to it. On the ladder, is Rob Lucci, who has an Appoplexian left arm. Kevin: Ugh. Not him again. Lucci: Aw. Disappointed? (Then, he steps to the side, and another Lucci was standing there.) Lucci 2: Well too bad. Phantom tasked me with killing you, which is what I should’ve done in the War Games. Lucy: What? How can their be two of them? John: Did you not notice? The first one was lip-synching. It wasn’t talking, so that is Sludge Blob. (The first Lucci’s body turns into a human-sludge form, still resembling Lucci.) Kevin: Nice catch. Whoa! (Kevin jumps back, as a freeze ray hits the spot he was standing. He looks up, and sees Articguana on the second level.) Great. Another (Something bumps into his leg, and he turns.) Uh, guys? (John and Lucy turn as well, and see an army of Ditto clones behind them.) John: This won’t be easy. I’ll handle Lucci, if you guys can handle these aliens. Kevin: Probably for the best. (Absorbing taydenite.) Lucy: (Taking human-sludge form) Look out! (Cannonbolt was falling from the upper level, coming straight at them. John slaps down the Omnitrix, going Four Arms. He then raises his arms to catch Cannonbolt, as Kevin and Lucy jump to the side to dodge. Four Arms is crushed under Cannonbolt.) The Ditto clones charge at Kevin and Lucy. Lucy stretches her arm, slamming them into the clones, sending them flying. Kevin forms a blade hand, and slashes at a Ditto. This causes the Ditto to be split in half, creating a new clone. Kevin: Blades don’t work on them? Great. Four Arms lifts Cannonbolt off of him, and throws it at Lucci. Lucci swings his Appoplexian arm, knocking Cannonbolt aside. Four Arms jumps into the air, going at Lucci. Sludge Blob stretches its Appoplexian shaped arm, grabbing Four Arms, and pulling him in, slamming him onto the skywalk. Four Arms breaks free, and charges, punching Sludge Blob several times. Sludge Blob takes the attacks, and punches back. Articguana was firing freeze rays down to the lower level, hitting some Ditto clones while Lucy and Kevin fight the clones off. Lucy spins, using her arm as a scythe, catching every Ditto in their path, and flings them all towards the wall, under the skywalk. Cannonbolt rolls at Lucy, and Lucy turns into a puddle. Cannonbolt rolls over her and slips, falling over onto its side. Lucy regains her form. Lucy: Ha! Easy. (She’s then hit by a freeze ray, her body frozen. Cannonbolt gets up and rolls at her, hitting her and shattering her frozen body. The pieces all turn into purple light, and she’s gone.) Kevin: LUCY! (Kevin grabs the battery pack, and his hand releases a large amount of static. Four Arms pushes Sludge Blob off of him.) Four Arms: Kevin! No! Oh, man! (Hits Omnitrix.) Brainstorm: Brainstorm! Kevin raises his arms, releasing a powerful and uncontrolled blast of electricity, enveloping the entire room. Brainstorm raises a force field, protecting him. Articguana fires its freeze ray, creating an ice wall to protect it and Lucci. Cannonbolt curls up to defend, but all the Ditto clones and Sludge Blob are hit by electricity. All the Dittos are down, and Kevin forms a mallet hand, and crushes the head of one Ditto clone. All of their heads are crushed, and they all turn into purple light. Kevin falls to his knees, panting with several black marks under his eyes. Brainstorm: Kevin! That was a completely and utterly stupid idea. (Brainstorm turns, and sees Sludge Blob’s body was in blob form, melting as if it couldn’t stay together.) You’re weak to lightning? Interesting. (Fires lightning from his pinchers, trapping Sludge Blob.) Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow laser, absorbing Sludge Blob into it.) Cannonbolt starts rolling towards Kevin, who stands up. Kevin: Bring it on! I’ll kill you all! (Kevin forms a mallet hand, and charges. He swings it, hitting Cannonbolt on the side, knocking it down.) Articguana fires a freeze ray at Kevin, and Brainstorm counters it with a lightning blast. Kevin grabs Cannonbolt, and drains it of its energy. Cannonbolt turns into a purple light, and he then curls up into armor like Cannonbolt. He then starts rolling, and turns around, bouncing up, heading straight towards Lucci. Lucci: Weak. (Lucci swings his Appoplexian fist, punching and breaking through Kevin’s armor, his arm going through Kevin’s chest. Kevin then turns into purple light, disappearing.) Brainstorm: No! You vile scum! Lucci: This coming from a weak human. Your words mean nothing to me! And now, I will finally kill you! (Brainstorm hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Brainstorm: Ultimate Brainstorm! Ultimate Brainstorm’s aura glows brightly, and he releases a powerful telekinetic shockwave, destroying the skywalk and incinerating it. Ultimate Brainstorm floats down to the ground, reverting. John was panting. Lucci lands on his feet, with a fossil of Articguana in his hand, having used it as a shield. Articguana’s body breaks away, and turns into purple light. Lucci: Well, well. This looks familiar. Just me and you. No one to get in our way, no one telling us what to do. This will be a fight to the death, as I won’t stop until you’re dead. John: Fine with me. You need to go back to the grave. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Kickin Hawk: Really? I wanted Way Big. Oh well. (Gives a hawk screech.) Kickin Hawk charges in, and kicks at Lucci. Lucci blocks it with his human arm, and punches Kickin Hawk with his Appoplexian fist. Kickin Hawk blocks it with his arm, and pushes back. He jumps, and spins, going for a rolling kick. Kickin Hawk extends his leg, hitting Lucci on the shoulder. Lucci doesn’t flinch, while the ground underneath him breaks. Lucci uppercuts Kickin Hawk, and he goes up. He lands, and Lucci comes at him. Kickin Hawk dodges Lucci’s Appoplexian fist, and stabs Lucci with the talons on his elbows into Lucci’s shoulders. Lucci: Agh! Clever. However, (Lucci kicks Kickin Hawk, sending him flying, the talons broken off, still in Lucci’s shoulders. He then pulls them out, blood coming out of the holes.) I will always be stronger, and more willing to fight than you. Kickin Hawk: Uragh! (Kickin Hawk goes to the ground, grabbing his elbows.) That was not cool. (Hits Omnitrix) Slapstrike: Slapstrike! Lucci goes to punch Slapstrike, as Slapstrike pulls his arms back. He then slaps Lucci, slicing through his shirt, causing his chest to bleed and knocking the arm away. Lucci gets a feral look on his face, and goes to punch again with his human fist. Slapstrike slaps it, and it comes clean off Lucci’s body. Slapstrike then makes one last strike, hitting him hard in the chest, tearing through it. Lucci: (Bloody and weakly) Killer. (Lucci falls to his knees, then collapses, dead.) Slapstrike: This time, stay down. (Slapstrike reverts.) Phantom: (On intercom) Congratulations, John. You are the winner of the survival game. All your other friends have died during the process of this game, and now that you’re the last one, there’s no point in continuing this. (The room turns into a pure white room, and a door open.) Go through the door, and prepare to die. John: (Panting) I’m coming, but I won’t be the one to die. (John gets up, and walks through the door. The door closes behind him.) Characters *John Smith *Lucy Mann *Kevin Levin *Charmcaster *Dr. Animo *Dr. Animo's Frog *Sunder Villains *Gwen Tennyson *Rob Lucci *Phantom (voice only) Aliens Used by John *Four Arms *Brainstorm *Ultimate Brainstorm *Kickin Hawk (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Slapstrike Drones by Phantom *Xylofreeze *Goat Foo *Pacifista *Sludge Blob *Articguana *Ditto (first re-appearance) *Cannonbolt Trivia *The "Survival Game" is based off of the "Hunger Games." John is the winner of these games. *John kills Lucci, one of his greatest enemies. This is a great contrast to his character. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc